geekfeminismwikiaorg-20200214-history
Conference anti-harassment/Adoption
These conferences have adopted a policy similar to our anti-harassment policy. Implement the policy at your conference See Conference anti-harassment for our complete set of resources. Sponsors requiring a policy for all sponsored events * Heroku (background info: "Why Heroku Adopted a Code of Conduct Policy and Sponsored The Ada Initiative" ) * Python Software Foundation * Django Software Foundation * X.Org Foundation Free and Open Source Software Conferences General free and open source software conferences * OSDC2010 Code of Conduct * FSF LibrePlanet 2011 * CodeConf 2011 (scroll down to bottom) * FSCONS 2011 (wiki) (Live conference site) * Open Source Bridge 2011-present * OSCON and all O'Reilly events (not derived from this policy) (see OSCON incidents) * OSBridge 2012 * Monitorama * NERDSummit * Open Tech NYC 2013 Python conferences * Pycon AU 2011 * PyCodeConf 2011 * PyCon US 2012, 2013, 2014 * EuroPython 2013, 2014 * PyCon Japan 2011 Linux conferences * linux.conf.au 2010 anti-harassment policy (scroll down to "Discrimination") (not derived from this policy) * Ohio LinuxFest anti-harassment statement and Conduct Policy (not derived from this policy) * linux.conf.au 2011 * All Linux Foundation events (LinuxCon, Linux Plumbers, Kernel Summit, etc.) * OpenSUSE conference * All Ubuntu Developer Summits (UDS) * linux.conf.au 2012 * linux.conf.au 2013 Drupal conferences * Chicago DrupalCamp 2010 and 2011 (not derived from this policy) * Sydney DrupalCamp 2010 (not derived from this policy) * Drupal Downunder 2012 * DrupalCon Munich 2012 * DrupalCon Denver 2012 * DrupalCon Sydney 2013 * DrupalCon Portland 2013 * DrupalCon Prague 2013 WordPress conferences * Wordcamp Melbourne 2011 * WordCamp Melbourne * WordCamp NYC 2014 * WordCamp Seattle 2014 * WordCamp Miami 2014 Ruby conferences * RailsConf 2014 * Madison+ Ruby 2014 * Steel City Ruby 2014 * NickelCityRuby 2014 * WindyCityRails 2014 * Ruby DCamp Perl conferences * Frozen Perl 2011 * YAPC 2011 * YAPC 2012 * YAPC 2013 Other language or project-specific free and open source software conferences * PGCon 2011 (Postgres) * Desktop Summit 2011 * Postgres Open 2012 * GUADEC 2012 * Akademy 2012 * OpenNMS User Conference Europe 2013 * X.Org Developer's Conference 2013 & later * PNWScala * NodeConf (scroll down to bottom) * CakeFest: The CakePHP Conference * PuppetConf, Puppet Camps and other Puppet Labs events * State of the Map US (OpenStreetMap) * d3.unconf * Scala.io * DockerCon and all other Docker Inc events Wikimedia and Wiki Conferences * All Wikimedia Foundation technical events * Wikimania 2012 * Wikimania 2013 Technical Conferences * Strange Loop * All ACM SIGPLAN conferences (see also this explanation) * New Game 2011 Conference * Open Video Conference 2011 * CodeMash * QCon San Francisco * M3AAWG (not derived from this policy) * Game Developers Conference * GPU Technology Conference * Software Carpentry * CascadiaIT 2013 * TechCrunch (starting October 2013) * IndieWebCamp * All IETF meetings and mailing lists * NJ Programming Languages and Systems Seminar * ALIFE 14 * cf.Objective() (starting May 2013) * self.conference, Detroit, MI * Google IO * All USENIX conferences (see section 8) (not derived from this policy but strong and specific) * Grace Hopper Celebration (starting 2014) * EclipseCon NA * !!Con (pronounced "bang bang con") * MacIT code of conduct (part of Macworld | iWorld Expo) Computer Security and Hacker Conferences * Hackers on Planet Earth (HOPE) X * BruCON Policy removed as of February 2013 * DeepSec * Chaos Communications Congress (CCC) (not derived from this policy; see incidents from 28 & 29) * Alt-S Open IT Security Conference (in Dutch) * CryptoParty SF (Page no longer reachable) * OHM (Observe Hack Make) * Black Hat * NullCon * TrustyCon Speculative Fiction and Fandom Conventions * AnthroCon anti-harassment policy (not derived from this policy) * GeekGirlCon * WisCon (not derived from this policy) * Aeternitas 2011 * FOGcon (derived from this and WisCon policy) * CONvergence 2012 * Gallifrey One * Windycon (not derived from this policy) * Cascade Writers * Readercon Code of Conduct (to be used in conjunction with the Policies and Procedures) * Continuum * Arisia (not derived from this policy) * ConGlomeration (not derived from this policy) * Discworld Convention * Octocon, the Irish National SF Convention * Life, the Universe and Everything (not derived from this policy) * Nine Worlds GeekFest Libtech, Library, and Archive Conferences * Access Conference * All ALA (American Library Association) conferences * code4lib * Digital Library Federation Forum * Electronic Resources & Libraries (not derived from this policy) * Evergreen events * Open Repositories Humanities Conferences * GLAMcamp US * OpenGLAM US Launch (includes exemption for on-topic material such as works of art and history) * Ada Lovelace: An Interdisciplinary Conference Celebrating her Achievements and Legacy * Annual Digital Humanities conferences Scientific and Academic Conferences * Entomology 2013 * Science Online (but see harassment by a Science Online founder) Skeptic and Science-Related conferences * List of Skeptic and science related conferences with anti-harassment policies Other Geek-related Conferences * eyeo festival * Secular Students Alliance Conference (not derived from this policy but very cool!) * Quantified Self Conference * National Association of Rocketry Annual Meet 56 Makerspaces/Hackerspaces/Community Workshops * Seattle Attic * Dames Making Games * Double Union * MakeHackVoid * Flux Live-Action Roleplaying Games * Witchwood Roleplaying * Covenant LARP Meetups * Computer Anonymous Coworking Spaces * CoworkBuffalo * Bento Miso Collaborative Workspace Other Events *TEDxCanberra Category:Harassment policy